Current schemes provide only one way for entering car calls in waiting elevator cars and entering car calls to private or "secured" floors. To enter calls according to prior art schemes, a button, which is located on the car-operating panel in the elevator cab, is operated by the passenger. In some situations, a "secured" floor is accessed by operating a key switch or entering an access code by pressing a preset combination of car call buttons.